Captain Jack Sparrow
'Captain Jack Sparrow '(portrayed by Johnny Depp) is the main protagonist of the first five films of the Pirates of the Caribbean ''franchise, débuting in Pirates of the Caribbean: ''The Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack was born during a typhoon to Captain Edward Teague and his unnamed wife. He was raised by his paternal grandmother, Grandmama. During The Price of Freedom ''and revealed in the deleted scene, ''At World's End, ''Jack used to work under the East India Trading Company under Lord Cutler Beckett. However, he released the slaves he was supposed to deliver, but strongly believed that people weren't cargo. To punish Jack, Beckett burned a "P" mark on his arm and burned down the Wicked Wench before it was known as the Black Pearl. He tried saving the ''Wench ''but Jack was hit by a falling beam and landed in a world between life and death. He spoke an incantation that summoned Davy Jones, who raised the black Pearl from the depths and be captain for thirteen years, in exchange for his immortal soul to serve one-hundred years on the ''Flying Dutchman. Two years into being captain of the Black Pearl, Jack was mutinied by his trusted first Mate, Hector Barbossa and marooned on an island with only a single gunshot. However, the island Jack was left to die was actually a normal trade route for rum-runners. After spending three days on that island, he made it off the island while keeping the pistol Barbossa left him and planned on using the one shot to kill his First Mate. Personality Edit Jack was an intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, and selfless man who was both a gentleman or a pirate. He could sometimes come off as selfish or decietful, but also charismatic, brave, and crafty. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Jack is a character who uses his deceitful and witty nature and a trickster on the light side. He usually tries to avoid violence negotiations, saying, "Why Fight when you can negotiate?" For example, Jack told Barbossa that he could go and negotiate for the coin rather than fight. According to Barbossa, his altruistic attitude is the reason why he got mutinied in the first place. Even during the face of danger, Jack tried to reason with the person before they did anything too rash about it. Some people believe that Jack is a dishonest pirate, something that hurts him and wishes people could see that he had more of an honest streak. Sometimes tricking his friends into several things, Jack still cared about them. When Will was stabbed by Jones, Jack chose to save his old friend rather than gain immortality himself. Also, protective of some others, Jack asked for Gibbs to be freed and unharmed when negotiating with Blackbeard and even shielded Henry Turner from being eaten by an undead shark. He even pulled a mourning Elizabeth Swann away from Will so she wouldn't drown when the ship went flying down. Jack was also a very clever man, being able to come up with many plans, including being famous for his notorious escapes. Such A clever man as he was, Jack even started a legend about him and was even dubbed the "legendary Jack Sparrow." He was even able to quicklyget himself out of a jail sell after meeting Will Turner, as he was able to escape even the brig on the Flying Dutchman. Many men of the law, especially one of the Lieutenants, Groves, was usually impressed with his escapes, calling him "the best pirate he'd ever seen." Even Hector Barbossa, though annoyed with Sparrow sometimes, had admired his daring escapes. Sometimes, he carelessly runs up debts with Anamaria, Davy Jones, and the other pirate lords. Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore, is particularly hateful towards him. With Anamaria he promised her with the Interceptor as a compromise for him stealing her ship (If only it didn't get sunk by pirate ships then Anamaria would have had one. Later, before the meeting with the Brethren Court, Jack mentioned owing everyone money, showing yet another carelessness for debts. He was even indebted to giving his soul to Davy Jones but never actually wanted to go through with it. Though usually comical, Jack has been serious a few times, shooting Barbossa on the Isla de Muerta. He expressed grief in Barbossa's second death (despite their frenemy rivalry) and when Davy Jones stabbed Will. Physical Appearance Jack is a slender and tall man, around in his late thirties in the original trilogy. He has dark brown hair in dreadlocks and goatee. Usually, Jack wore rings on his fingers and his piece of eight was a Siam coin attached to beads. Jack also had tan skin and wore a red bandana with a dark brown tricorne hat. He also has aged well, as women still found him attractive from his younger days to his older ones. Category:Disney-Pixar Characters Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Humans